Kokoro Natsume
Kokoro Natsume (棗こころ) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Gourmet Edifice'. She is also one of the Seven Crowns after inheriting the title from her father. Appearance Astrum Kokkoro is an Elf-race member in Astrum with short, white hair and dull pink eyes. A part of her bangs hangs in front of her face and below her eyes, curling around her left eye. The rest of her bangs rests around the shape of her face, curling outwards at the very tips. Her ahoge is styled similarly to that of a fountain. She wears a white flower with green leaves on the left side of her head. Her outfit is a short, green and white dress that cuts off at her thighs with gold trimming. She has a dark teal sash with gold trimming that she hangs loosely around the right side of her body. She also has opaque detached sleeves that fade from white to a pale green. She also has a small off-green bag. Her weapon is a long lance taller than herself with a bright blue gem as a point. Briefly, Kokkoro is shown in pajamas which consists of a gray, matching oversized shirt and pants with navy collar and cuffs. Summer In her Summer Card, Kokkoro is wearing a simple light pastel green one-piece swimsuit with two layers of frills at the hips and gold patterned trimming at the top. She wears 4 gold bangles of differing sizes on her left arm. She has a rope arm band on her right arm. In her hair, her regular white flowerpin has been replaced with 1 large pink frangipani pin and 3 small white frangipani pins. Her lance's jewel has changed from blue to a bright green and the staff has frangipanis adorning it. New Year Coming Soon In Real Life Of the 3 members of Gourmet Edifice, Kokkoro's Real Life appearance differs the most from her Astrum appearance. Her hair is now a platinum blonde instead of the pure white and reaches her knees and her eyes are an off-blue almost gray. Her bangs and ahoge are the same. She is often shown in her school uniform which is a simple white dress with 6 black buttons and a black/gray plaid pattern on the cuffs, collar and inner trimming. She also has a bright red backpack Personality Coming Soon History In Astrum Main Story Coming Soon Gourmet Edifice Coming Soon Initial Card Coming Soon Summer Card Coming Soon Dangerous Vacation Event Coming Soon Blooming Duet Flowers Event Coming Soon Re:Zero Event Coming Soon Landsol Guild Race Event Coming Soon In Real Life Coming Soon Trivia * She uses the honorific "-sama" with everyone. * She is called "Korosuke" by Kyaru, even though she doesn't really like that name and begs Kyaru to stop calling her by that name. Quotes * "If anything should happen, please call on me. I will devote my all towards fulfilling your request." * "Ever since I was young, the spirits spoke to me of the day when I would meet you. Please, order me as you will." * "The spirits also seem pleased when you are watching, Master." * "I, together with nature, will be your strength." Category:Characters Category:Gourmet Edifice Category:Elf